¡Esto no se quedará así, Ryota!
by Once L
Summary: Esto no se quedaría así. Haisaki le quitaría todo a Ryota empezando con lo que más quería, su senpai. - Spoilers cap. 170 al 173 del manga. - Kise/Kasamatsu.


**Titulo: **¡Esto no se quedará así, Ryota!

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basket.

**Personajes: **Kise Ryota, Kasamatsu Yukio y Haisaki Shogo.

**Género: **General. Romance entre líneas.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Insinuación de Shonen Ai. Kise/Kasamatsu. Basado en el encuentro de Kaijo vs. Fukuda Sogo (capítulos 170 al 173 del manga).

**Resumen:** Esto no se quedaría así. Haisaki le quitaría todo a Ryota empezando con lo que más quería, su senpai.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket le pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**23/10/12.**

El partido contra Fukuda Sogo por fin ha terminado.

—¡Bien hecho, Kise!

—¡Senpai!

Kasamatsu se acerca en ese momento a él y lo felicita por la asombrosa recuperación que tuvieron en los últimos minutos del último cuarto y el triunfo que han ganado gracias a él. Con esto, ya están en la semifinal de la Winter Cup.

Pero como es de esperarse, no todos están contentos en la cancha y Haisaki Shogo es uno de ellos al interrumpir su celebración de triunfo al acercarse a ambos y desafiarlos abiertamente.

—¡Esto no se quedará así, Ryota! ¡No ha terminado! —le dice con todos los músculos tensos y la respiración acelerada. Está más que molesto.- ¿Dime qué es lo que más quieres? ¿A Tetsuya? No. —se corrige de inmediato al ver que está equivocado pese al ánimo que el jugador fantasma le ha dado al final—. ¿A tu equipo? ¿Quizá a tu senpai?

Y mira con molestia al capitán de Kaijo que todo el juego lo estuvo apoyando y animando, cubriéndolo, notando cierta "conexión" entre los dos, cierta "relación".

_"¿C-Cómo es que él…?"._

Los pensamientos de Kise se ven interrumpidos por él al volver a hablar.

—¡Oh, sí! —su sonrisa burlona se amplía un poco más al ver la expresión de preocupación y asombro que el rubio pone al mencionarlo—. Me he dado cuenta de las miradas y los pases que han hecho entre ustedes todo el juego. ¡Te lo quitaré todo, Ryota! —reitera con una expresión seria y determinante, con verdadero odio en sus ojos—. Y esta vez, empezaré con algo que en verdad quieras, con tu senpai al que quieres y aprecias tanto. —mira al mencionado con una sonrisa torcida y confiada, volviendo a ver a Kise—. ¿Me preguntó cómo te sentirás cuando me veas bajo su cuerpo poseyéndolo y haciéndolo mío, haciendo que grite una y otra vez mi nombre?

—¡Tú, maldito…!

—¡Tranquilízate, Kise! —Kasamatsu lo retiene e impide que se lance hacia él para golpearlo por lo que ha dicho. Él claramente sabe qué es lo que pretende el otro con esto.

Quiere hacer que expulsen a Kise de los partidos que faltan al iniciar él la pelea ahí en la cancha pese a que el partido ya ha terminado.

—¡No caigas en su juego! —le advierte, reteniéndolo con más fuerza.

—¡Pero senpai! —sigue luchando—. ¡Él quiere hacerte…!

Yukio le interrumpe.

—¡Idiota, cómo si yo fuera a permitir algo como eso! —y entrecierra sus ojos azules alzando una de sus cejas al mirar al otro jugador—. Primero muerto.

—¡Qué dijiste, maldito!

Haisaki da un paso hacia él, alzando su puño para golpearlo.

—¡Senpai! —al ver su intención da un paso al frente para tratar de protegerlo.

Aquello por suerte no es necesario pues un tercero interviene en la escena.

—Ya basta, Haisaki. —el capitán de Fukuda Sogo, Ishida Hideki interviene en ese momento al detener totalmente serio su puño—. Esto terminó. ¿Me escuchaste?

¡Mierda!

Sin más opción, Haisaki chasquea molesto su lengua y baja su puño frustrado.

—¡Maldición! —gruñe por lo bajo no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Kise—. ¡Estás advertido, Ryota! ¡No, mejor dicho... los dos! ¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡Me las pagarán!

Con esa amenaza latente, Haisaki y el capitán del equipo contrario se alejan de ahí.

Una vez solos, Kise le pregunta preocupado a Kasamatsu cómo se encuentra.

—¿Estás bien, senpai?

—Sí, no te preocupes por eso. Más importante, Kise... —su expresión seria cambia, apareciendo una pequeña sonrisa que se va ampliando—. ¡Ganamos! —dice feliz, contagiando con su entusiasmo al número 7.

Senpai tiene razón. ¡Ganaron!

—¡Sí!

Ambos celebran felices y sonrientes, uniéndoseles al triunfo de ese partido Moriyama, Kobori y los demás jugadores de la banca.

No hay duda. Están más cerca de la final, y ahora sólo falta que Seirin pase también a la semifinal para enfrentarse de nuevo, y tener por fin su revancha. Todos esperan ansiosos ese momento y ni siquiera Haisaki Shogo y sus amenazas les pueden quitar eso.

**Fin.**

* * *

Esta es mi versión de cómo terminó el partido de Kaijo v.s Fukuda Sogo. Y bueno, sabemos que después Aomine se encargó de calmar de una vez por todas a Haisaki por lo que ya no hay "peligro" para Kise ni Kasamatsu.

Y bueno, comienzo a pensar que todo lo que "toco" lo convierto en Kise/Kasamatsu. Ya qué ;)

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano.


End file.
